Foveated rendering systems have been used to reduce the amount of calculations required to render an image. Foveated rendering systems take advantage of the physiological trait of the human eye in that the distribution of rods and cones across a human retina is not constant. A user's visual perception will have higher acuity in the fovea than at the periphery of the retina. Consequently, portions of an image in the periphery relative to a viewer's line of sight may be rendered at a lower resolution or level of detail in order to save on compute bandwidth in real-time rendering systems.
However, this reduction in computations results in some artifacts. Notably, viewers may perceive aliasing in the periphery of the image where the shading rate has been reduced. The viewers may also complain of tunnel vision where the blurring in the periphery of the image is too extreme and the user's visual perception of the lower-resolution portion of the image is distracting. Finally, current foveated rendering systems may be designed for desktop displays and not, high resolution, high field of view head mounted displays that have different requirements for the foveated rendering system. Thus, there is a need for addressing these issues and/or other issues associated with the prior art.